


Lost

by Tealshirt



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Before he talks to Peter, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is feeling lost, and he doesn't know what to do, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote while I was bored. Beta read by http://leatherjacketandsasquatch.tumblr.com/ . Feedback is appreciated.

Harry sat in the dark living room, the only light filtering in through the curtains of the large window. He sipped his whiskey with a scowl, and tilted his head back. He was sitting  silently, eyes closed, listening to the wind roar around the building.

He sat forward and poured more into his tumbler, setting the empty bottle aside and standing. Harry shuffled forward towards the window, and moved the thin curtain aside. He could feel himself swaying and he put a hand on the window to stop the side to side motion of his body. Harry looked down below at the crowded city streets, people flitting from sidewalk to sidewalk. The bright lights of New York City shining a spectrum across his face pressed against the window.

Harry snarled, and glared down at the groups of people,none of them knowing of the hate filled stare he looked upon them with, none of them knowing he was dying, that the multi-billion dollar company was not the only thing the Osborn heir inherited from his late father.Harry downed the rest of his drink in one go and moved from the window over to the nearly bare counter where he kept his alcohol, and grabbed another full bottle. He flopped on the couch and filled his glass once more angrily sipping away at the bitter drink. The taste in his mouth was from the drink but he couldn't help but think it might have been from his lack of choices. The board was trying desperately to rip the company away from right under his feet, even going as far as to forge his signature on legal documents, he was feeling alienated from whoever he might have left, and he was dying.

He felt his emotions whirl into a sense if helplessness, something Harry hated. He hated feeling weak. He set the drink on the tables and rested his head in his hands, trying to get his breathing back in order, and control the sobs he could feel racking up his body. Harry fell to the floor, tears making their way down his pale face. He cried for what felt like days, and when he finally felt well enough to stand on wobbly legs he nearly fell over. He walked to his bedroom, stripping his clothes off, until he was left in nothing but his briefs. He fell face down in the pillow and groaned into it. He was asleep instantly, soft snores echoing from him.

When he woke in the morning, a hangover, and the sun bright on his face, he sat up slowly, and grappled for his phone somewhere on the dresser and turned on the screen. He checked his messages and emails before he got out of bed, and hobbled into the living room. Felicia sat at his table, breakfast and coffee along with a bottle of pain killers sat out in front of her. Harry smiled gratefully and sat down taking two pain pills out and swallowing them. He began eating while he looked at the morning paper. The headline on the front read  _”New York's Web-slinging Vigilante."_  , below was a picture of Spider-man. Harry froze, fork midway to his mouth, and looked down at the photographers name.  _"Photograph by Peter Parker."_

Harry put the fork down, and realized what he had to do.

_"I need to call Peter."_  

 

 


End file.
